Reunion
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Returning back home after the Kalos league, Ash finally returned back to Pallet town and found himself missing home all too dearly. The warmth of family and the comfort of home is all too important and Ash learned that home is not where the heart is but where your loved ones are. This is a one-shot.


The feeling of returning back to his hometown after months of travelling came crashing down on Ash, it was a feeling he couldn't describe but he knew it was a pleasant one. The feeling of his shoes kicking the coarse dirt and the sound of the howling wind that cause the trees and plants to stir was all too familiar to the young trainer. His faithful partner perched on top of his shoulder as always as he wordlessly take in the view of his trainer's hometown. The more things change, the more things still remained the same. That sentence proved true after travelling other region for 6 years, their hometown has not changed a bit, not in the slightest. The veil of darkness covered the skies, leaving only the bright moon and stars that illuminated light. The silence of the night was welcoming for the young trainer, it wasn't an eerie one but more of a one that provided peace of mind. He reflected on his journey that he just came back from, again he came so close yet so far. This time closer than ever. He didn't blame anyone, not even himself. He knew that his pokemon tried their very best for him, and he gave out his best as well. There wasn't anyone to blame. Smiling softly, Ash finally reached the porch of his house, the dim warm lights emitting from his house and the lively flowers outside of his house screamed home.

"This is it pikachu, we're home." His tone was soft and low, the feeling of being homesick dawned to him all too suddenly. Closing his eyes briefly, he soon opened them and courageously knocked on his front door. The sound of footsteps approaching within the house and the sweet voice of his mother caused Ash's heart to jump and the familiar feeling of warmth and comfort came to him.

"Yes who is it?" Bracing from the various emotions he would soon face, Ash maintained his happy-go-lucky smile as the door in front of him slowly opened.

"A-Ash?" His mother stared at him with wide eyes, her tears started to flow as she cracked smile that caused his heart to go soft. Managing a nod, he felt his mother embrace him tightly as she started to choke her words out in happiness.

"Y-You're back! You're finally back!" Hugging her back with the same amount of force and emotions, Ash felt his partner pikachu nuzzling his mother.

"I miss you too pikachu!" Stroking the electric mouse's red cheeks, Delia giggled lightly when pikachu nuzzled her finger and cried in delight. Feeling calmed down from the wave of emotions that surge in her, Delia opened the door wider and ushered her son to come in. She was ecstatic to see him again, months of his absence deepened the void of loneliness in her heart.

Closing the front door gently, Ash stared at his mother who was all but ready to embrace him again, and she did just that.

"Okay mom, okay." Laughing lightly, he patted his mother's back. He was definitely taller than her, seeing that he managed to pat his mother's back with ease.

"I know it's just... I miss you a lot Ash." The many unspoken words of her loneliness plagued Ash's mind, he couldn't imagine how lonely she felt during all these time. The guilt in his heart became apparent, he felt the need to justify his action for leaving his mother to pursue his dream to himself but knew that no matter how many times he try to do it, the guilt will still be there.

"I miss you too mom." Pulling back from the embrace, he observed the neatly organized house. All the furniture, paintings and pots of plants were exactly how he remembered it. The only difference now is the extra medal and trophy that would be soon on his achievement rack.

"Ash honey, congratulations on reaching the second place on the Kalos league." Her smile wasn't of pity or condolence, but of pride and happiness. Admittedly he was worried that his mother would be disappointed at him but she proved him wrong. In fact she couldn't be more prouder of him, more so than ever.

"Thanks mom, I- I'm sorry I can't defeat Alain." Closing his eyes, he felt his mother caress his cheeks gently as she beamed a smile at him.

"It's alright dear, I know you tried your best. I'm just happy that you and your pokemon tried your best and gave it your all. That's all it really matters." Empty at words to say, Ash settled for a appreciating smile and a nod.

"But I will say one thing." Delia chuckled at Ash's panicked and worried expression, she patted his shoulders gently and lead him to the living room couch.

"Serena cheered very loudly for you AND she seemed _very_ interested in you." Not ignoring his mother's teasing voice, Ash's face flushed and became red as he recalled Serena's departure and her "gift" to him.

"Uh." Delia giggled at his son's flustered and blushing face, it was indeed a rare sight to see him like this. Has he son finally found a girl he liked after all these years?

"Ashy I'm waiting!" In a sing-song voice, Delia crossed her arms and smirked lightly. Pikachu grinned at his trainer's inability to talk.

"She- well I- she kinda kiss me." Rubbing his arms, he winced lightly when his mother squealed like a high schooler as she bombarded him with questions.

"Oh my goodness she did!?" Facing away from her, Ash managed a nod as he scowled at pikachu's snickering.

"Y-Yeah." Delia calmed down and took in deep breaths, she knew that Ash is quite inexperienced in the opposite sex and was new to these types of interactions, she would need to be careful and cautious-

"So when can I expect grandchildren?" Never mind.

"MOM!" Ash shouted as he flailed his arms wildly, his face turned scarlet red as he kept denying and saying words she could not understand.

"Joking dear, I'm just pulling your leg." Pouting at his mother's antics, Ash crossed his arms, with the red blushing on his cheeks fading slowly. Smiling softly, Delia squeezed next to her son and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"You know I really won't mind if you and Serena get together." Ash stared at his mother and could tell that this wasn't one of her usual jokes. He sighed softly and leaned back to the couch.

"I don't know mom... I like her a lot but we have separate paths." Noting the sadness in his voice, Delia frowned slightly and placed her hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure you two could work it out." Shrugging his shoulders, Ash stared idly at the coffee table and smiled lightly at the though of Serena. How she cheer for him, baked for him and even dress up for him. The adorable looking smile and the sweet tone of her voice that caused his heart to melt...

"Yeah I'm sure we could." In a whisper Ash leaned onto his mother's shoulder, he sighed softly when he felt his mother leaned her head on his.

"Go to her Ash, don't waste this chance." Ash tightened his fist and stared at pikachu who nodded vigorously at his mother's words. So much for getting his family's approval. Was he willing to travel over a continent just to see Serena? How would she react when she sees him? Did the kiss mean something at all or was it a friendly gesture?

'Friendly gesture... hah' Who was he kidding? He knew that Serena has a crush on him the moment she saw him, her love for him and her dedication for him was very apparent throughout their journey in Kalos. So would he reciprocate her feelings? The thought of spending his life with Serena became more sweeter and more promising. The image of her walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful wedding dress with all his past travelling companions and friends cheering for them and being happy for them caused Ash to smile like a goof. He could imagine Cilan and Brock's crying tears of joy/jealousy and Gary and Tracey's nods of approval. No doubt it would be an amusing sight to watch.

"Ash? Ash!" Delia shook her son from dreamland, clearly he was thinking something or someone all too dearly.

"Huh what?" Ash stared at his mother's amused smile and blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"Thinking of a certain someone Ash?" Instead of blushing and denying, Ash confidently nodded and smiled much to his mother's surprise. That's it, no more. No more denying and no more being the dense fool. This is it, this was the time for him to embrace life. To forgo pokemon just a for a moment and focus on other important things in life!

"Yeah I am... I- Mom I'm leaving for Hoenn tomorrow! If that is okay with you." Delia smile was bittersweet, she didn't want him to leave so soon but if it means that she can have a daughter in law in the near future by all means, go!

"Go ahead honey... go make her happy." Settling a kiss on his mother's cheek and a goodnight, Ash hastily ran upstairs to his room to prepare for tomorrow. As he ran up to the stairs, Delia gave out a sigh of happiness. Resting nicely on the sofa, Delia hummed a tune and seemingly was waiting for something.

"Serena what are you doing here!?" The piercing shout from Ash caused Delia to chuckle, she really did want grandchildren.

 **And you guys thought that this is a sweet and heart-warming one-shot huh.**


End file.
